


Oasis

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 诺克提斯在沙漠里的休息站遇到了一个金发青年。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum





	Oasis

闭紧双眼，往前走一步。把陷入沙地里的半截小腿拔出来，再往前方挪动一点。扯住兜帽，用力地往下拉。

诺克提斯在每一节动作进行之前都在心底给自己下达无声的命令，尽可能地让睁开眼睛的时间不会太长而又足够他看清面前的路，以确保自己不会偏离方向。在指路仪失效前的最后一刻，那个刚刚从集市商人手里淘来的“好货”指明下一个地标就在这个方向。

他叹了口气。嗓子干得如同被撒了一层辛辣调料的时候，控制好自己的呼吸是最基础的保命手段。诺克提斯现在将希望寄托于三件事情上：第一，他的地图没出差错；第二，那个咔嚓作响的小仪器的质量和它的寿命没有关联；第三，地标尚未被拆除。他抬起头打量着湛蓝色的天空，像是在凝望一幅纯色的油画，平整得几乎没有画铲刮过的痕迹。

现在还不是时候。

诺克提斯攥紧了口袋里金属制的小哨子。在这里就拿出来的话，下一次能出来真不知道是什么时候了。

但做出这个决定绝不是什么简单的事情。背在身后的水囊内里现在干燥得像在仓库里放了十年有余的破旧皮革，他能感受到自己的嘴唇正在以缓慢但仍旧可以感知的速度一点点裂开，舌尖舔过的时候会带上一点很淡的血腥味。就在几乎想要将那个小哨子拿出来、放在唇边的时候，诺克提斯看到了一个很远很远的小黑点。

他眯起眼，试图确认那是否是一点太久没有修剪而遮住眼帘的发丝。

在一段极短暂的、由风声充斥着的休息之后，他走上了休息前的最后一段路程。

几乎是在靠着柱子坐下来后的瞬间他就开始咳起嗽来。

诺克提斯伸手捂住口，好让仍然在空气中上下沉浮的细尘不会借机窜进已经岌岌可危的脆弱喉管。他颤颤巍巍地张开手心，花了一点时间确认那上面没有沾上任何血迹。这大概是今天的第一个好消息。

到目前为止的所有经历都足以让陆行鸟这种生物在诺克提斯心中留下难以磨灭的阴影。那只本应温顺、稳重、载着他穿过这一片不算大得吓人的沙漠的黑色陆行鸟，在毫无预警地情况下带着剩下的一个水囊以及他的所有治疗药剂跑入了漫天的沙尘之中，将被摔下鸟的诺克提斯留在原地，花了足足一分钟才意识到自己可能是被人坑了。

他嗤笑一声，这个细微的动作很快又引起了一阵剧烈的咳嗽。至少钱袋和睡袋都在他身上，前者能让黑心商人白忙活一场，后者能在沙漠的夜晚里保住他的命。即使是在地标的庇护下，夜间的低温也不是什么能够轻视的威胁。现在离天色完全黑下去还有一段时间，足够他在这个不算小的地标找到供水点，顺便为自己简陋的床铺找一个适当的安置之处。

在这时诺克提斯听到一声轻响。

那是风被带起的声音。地标界内几乎凝固的空气里升腾起一股小小的气流，自下而上轻巧地撞击在地面上，扬起一些细碎的尘土。一切连锁反应在这里都会被以无可理喻的方式放大，屏住呼吸几乎能听到那些颗粒一点一点的落回地面上。诺克提斯回过头，好奇来者是否是沙漠里难得一见的候鸟。毕竟除了能在天空中行进的动物以外，这里余下来的吐息只可能来自像他这样一心只想快快离开的旅客。

那不是。

金发的青年落地时只留下一点很轻的声响，像一片枯叶落在平静的水面上，而层层漾开的涟漪存在感甚至大于本身。在那之后是一瞬间的静止，点到为止地让诺克提斯看清楚面前突然到来的访客。青年穿着的那套纯白色的衣服看起来像是刚用最新的布纺织而成便落在了身上，大得有些不必要的兜帽因为刚才的动作滑落下来耷拉在背后，露出一头浅金色的发丝。他站在那里，像是不小心误入此地的精灵。

也许的确是候鸟，诺克提斯想到。

青年很快朝着这个方向走了过来，期间不发一言。就在诺克提斯想要出声问有什么事的时候，他在一米以外的地方停住了脚步。

“我是普隆普特，”他的声音带着沙漠里不该有的活泼和轻快，这让诺克提斯更加确信眼前的青年可能只是新型的海市蜃楼，“想去取水点吗？还是要再休息一下？”

诺克提斯艰难地吞咽了一下，将少许即将干涸的唾沫勉力送下已经生起刺痛的喉咙。“去取水点。谢谢。”

他握住普隆普特伸出来的手，以有些僵硬的动作站了起来。诺克提斯抬起头，看到一个灿烂得毫无理由的笑容。

普隆普特很快收回了手，有些局促地背在身后。他看着诺克提斯，抿起嘴唇露出一个笑容，明亮得像他身后即将被地平线吞没的最后一点夕阳。隐藏在发丝间的白皙耳廓只露出来一点点，但诺克提斯能在那上面找到一点如同用细小的画笔晕染开来的红晕。

快到晚上了，白天折磨人的酷暑应该已经降下去了一些。但他还是抬起手摸了摸自己的耳垂，想要确认它没有也带上不应存在的热度。

“诺克提斯，”他觉得喉咙发紧，只是这次不知道是因为太久没有喝水还是什么其他的原因，“很高兴见到你。”


End file.
